


Rain

by moonpowergirl



Category: Mikan no Tsuki | Crescent Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpowergirl/pseuds/moonpowergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one year after the end of the manga. Mahiru and Mitsuru decide to play in the rain. Poor Mitsuru. Pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the chapter picture where Mitsuru and Mahiru are staying out of the rain in volume five of the manga.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Crescent Moon.

Rain

Mitsuru woke up and sat up, looking around his room. Nothing had changed. There were still only a few posters and photographs on the walls, but that was about it. He sighed, stretching his arms over his head. He pulled the covers off himself and started to get out of bed…

…when a hand reached out from under the covers and gently grabbed his hand.

He looked back at the body the hand belonged to and smiled a little. “I’m just changing out of my pajamas, silly girl.”

A blonde head popped out from underneath the covers. “You’ll come right back?”

Mitsuru nodded and kissed her forehead. “I’ll come right back.”

The young princess nodded. “Ok.” she had had a bad dream the night before, so Mitsuru had let her sleep in his bed. This didn’t happen a lot, but when it did, Mitsuru would take one look at her face, nod, and let her into his room, closing the door behind them. Mahiru ducked back under the covers while Mitsuru changed his boxers and pants and put on a shirt.

“Ok, I’m dressed.” Mitsuru looked out the window and noticed the raindrops. “It’s raining.”

Mahiru peeked out from under the covers and looked out the window. “Aw, I wanted to go to the park today.”

Mitsuru smirked. “And you assume I’D want to go with you?”

Mahiru stuck her tongue out at him. “Maybe.”

Mitsuru chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I’m teasing you, silly girl.” he got back under the covers with her.

Mahiru snuggled up to him. “…Let’s go for a walk.”

“In the rain?”

“We have an umbrella.”

Mitsuru sighed. “…ok. On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to sleep with me again tonight.”

Mahiru looked confused. “I might not have a bad dream, though.”

Mitsuru looked away from her, embarrassed. “I know that.”

Mahiru smiled. “Ok. I’ll sleep in here tonight.” she kissed his cheek and got out of bed. “I’m going to go get dressed now.”

While he waited, Mitsuru headed downstairs and poured two bowls of cereal for them. It was still pretty early, so the others weren’t downstairs yet.

Mahiru walked downstairs after changing into jeans, a t-shirt with a panda on it, and a jacket. She sat down at the table in the kitchen and ate her cereal with Mitsuru. When they finished, Mitsuru grabbed his jacket, they put on their shoes, grabbed an umbrella big enough for the two of them, and walked outside. It wasn’t pouring, but it wasn’t drizzling, either.

Mitsuru opened the umbrella. “Let’s go.” he held his hand out to her and she smiled, gladly accepting it and nodding. “Yeah.”

They walked down the wet sidewalks of the city until they reached the park. They walked around the park a couple times, just talking and laughing. They decided to grab lunch.

Mitsuru suddenly got an idea and smirked. As they approached the restaurant, Mitsuru suddenly closed the umbrella and ran to the door.

Mahiru gasped. “Mitsuru!” she chased after him. When they were safely under the roof of the restaurant, Mahiru panted from running and looked at Mitsuru, who was casually brushing water off his jacket. “What was that for?!”

Mitsuru shrugged. “My own entertainment?”

Mahiru lightly smacked his arm, but couldn’t help smiling. “Next time I’M doing that to YOU.”

Mitsuru chuckled. “Let’s get some food.”

After they ate lunch, they started to walk back to the Moonshine. The street in front of the Moonshine was deserted, obviously because people were trying to stay out of the weather.

Mahiru suddenly had an idea of her own. She walked out from under the umbrella and spun around in circles, giggling.

Mitsuru looked confused. “Uh…Mahiru? What are you doing?” Had his girlfriend gone crazy?

Mahiru grabbed the umbrella and tossed it aside. “C’mon, Mitsuru! Let’s play in the rain!”

“Mahiru. We’re not five years old.”

“So? Come on!” she tugged on his arm. She saw a puddle and grinned. “Oh, Mitsuru…”

Mitsuru caught on too late. “Oh, no, don’t you da-!”

Mahiru jumped in the large puddle, splashing him from his knees down.

Mitsuru blinked then narrowed his eyes. “That’s it.” he jumped in the same puddle, getting her wet from her knees down.

The next thing the two knew, they were playing around and splashing around in puddles in the rain like five year olds.

Inside the Moonshine, our favorite vampire and werewolf were spying on the two.

“They’re going to get sick if they keep doing that.” Akira frowned, worried for his friends.

“Yeah…” Nozomu said, but not as worried as his friend. He grinned and whipped out a camera. “One for the scrapbook of secret Mahiru and Mitsuru pictures?”

Akira grinned back. “Duh!”

They laughed as Nozomu took a picture of Mitsuru grabbing Mahiru by her waist and kissing her passionately in the rain.

The next day…

“A-A-ACHOO!” Mitsuru sneezed when he woke up.

“Achoo!” Mahiru sneezed as she woke up as well.

“Damn it, I knew that was a stupid idea.” Mitsuru sniffled.

Mahiru sighed. “I’ll go back to my room.” she got out of bed, but Mitsuru just wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back into bed. “Eep! Mitsuru!”

“We’re both already sick, it shouldn’t matter if we’re still together.”

Mahiru thought about that. “True.”

The two snuggled together under the covers.

“Mitsuru?”

“Hm?”

“I love rainy days.”

Mitsuru chuckled and kissed her forehead. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
